


Of Families Lost

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Lalwen of Barad Eithel and her lover Lady Elenniel of Mithrim discuss the families they have left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Families Lost

"I would have liked to have met the rest of your family" said Elenniel dreamily one day, her head falling onto Lalwen’s shoulder.

They were sitting on the balcony of Lalwen’s study, gazing out over the valley, the walls of Barad Eithel falling sharply away below them. Lalwen threw Elenniel a look. “You’ve met my brother and my nieces and nephews and half-nephews. I should think that’s more of my family than anyone would  _want_  to meet. I admire your persistence.” 

"Nevertheless" said Elenniel, giving Lalwen a fond look, "I would have loved to have met your mother, father, sister, other brothers…"

Lalwen pursed her lips. “I think I would have liked for you to meet them too” she said after a while.

Elenniel sat up. “I’m sorry if I brought back… painful memories. You miss them, don’t you?”

"Yes. Yes I do."

"All of them?" 

Lalwen considered this. “Yes” she said after a while, realising it was true. She even missed Fëanáro from time to time. She shook her head a little, slipping an arm around Elenniel’s waist, drawing her close and pulling the wolfskin cloak they shared tighter about their shoulders, for the wind was bitter cold up here. “I would have loved to introduce you to my mother.”

"Do… do you think she would like me?"

"Like you?" Lalwen scoffed, kissing Elenniel on the forehead. "Whether she likes you has no bearing on either me or you or our relationship, I can tell you that." She grinned, as Elenniel looked about to speak. "But yes, now you mention it. Yes, I think she would like you."

Elenniel frowned. “But you said once… you mother’s family…”

"…Are Vanyarin, yes."

"And you said the Vanyar… they are not used to women loving women. They hold marriage between men and women as sacred." Elenniel looked like she was in pain. "What would your mother think of me?"

"I think she would see how much I love you and  _change_  her views, or at least I hope she would” said Lalwen, steel creeping into her voice. “She always wanted me to be in a committed relationship when I was young, and all my siblings were getting married.” Lalwen made a face. “I don’t know if this is precisely what she had in mind…” she grinned. “But my mother is no monster, Elenniel. She loves me. She would love you.”

Elenniel half smiled, pressing herself a little closer to Lalwen. “So tell me about them.”

Lalwen laughed. “Well, Findis is mother’s double, practically. Tall and golden haired and happily married with children. Good at all the acceptable arts for Vanyarin girls and Ñoldorin girls, faithful to the Valar, politic and respectful to a fault.”

Elenniel grinned. “Are you sure she’s really you’re sister? She sounds far too… perfect to be related to you.”

"Hey!" Lalwen swatted her with the corner of the cloak. "What are you implying?"

"I wouldn’t have you any other way" said Elenniel quickly, kissing her, tangling her hands in Lalwen’s hair. 

Finally they broke apart, smiling. “What about your little brother?” asked Elenniel. “The one who set out but went back?”

"Arafinwë" said Lalwen dreamily. "I miss him the most often. He was always so sweet-natured, and cared little for my older brothers’ quarrels." She frowned. "He is King now, which is an odd thought. I imagine he hates it."

"And your father? I suppose you got your looks from him" said Elenniel, smiling wickedly and running her fingers through Lalwen’s windblown dark curls again. 

"Yes" said Lalwen, remembering. "He used to sit me on his knee and he always had the best stories…" she felt tears beginning to well up unexpectedly in her eyes.

"Oh" said Elenniel. "I didn’t mean…"

"No" said Lalwen. "I just… I miss him. I miss them all, although my life is here now, of course. But you must know how it is."

"I do" said Elenniel, holding Lalwen in her arms and smoothing her hair. "Yes, I do."


End file.
